Nagareboshi
by CityKyu
Summary: Naruto has been forced to leave Japan to live with his mother in England. The dramatic change in the young 16 year olds life makes for an interesting story with a mixture of love, hurt, humor and much more. Main: SasuNaru Side: SaiNaru, lemon, language.
1. Setting Off

**Me: Yay new story!**

**Sai: Yo!**

**Me: Ah! What the hell are you doing back here! Where is Itachi and Diedara?!**

**Itachi/Diedara: Hi!**

**Me: So now I have all three of you?**

**Sai: Yup!**

**Me: Cool…**

**Sai: Very…**

_**Chapter 1**_

_X--__**S **_e t t i n g _**o **_f f _--X _

"Do I really have to go!?" A blond whined as he dragged his bags out of his room.

"Yes…" Another blond male tapped the table with his left hand and took a sip of coffee out of his mug with his right.

"Your too blunt, like usual… You asshole…" Naruto mumbled the last part to himself.

"Excuse me!" His father fumed.

"Ah! Nothing!" the blond corrected himself quickly. The man sighed and stood.

"Let's go…" He mumbled quietly as he took a pair of keys from a bowel that sat on a small table beside the front door. With a little bit of effort Naruto swung one bag over his should and held another in his other hand. He mumbled incoherent sentences to himself as he followed Minato out the door.

_.: Flashback:._

"_Im sending you to live with your mother…" Minato stated simply as he talked to his son from across the dinner table._

"_What! Why the fuck are you doing that!" Naruto raged._

"_Because, it will be nice for you to get out of Konoha for a change and make some new friends..." The man took a spoon of his soup and swallowed it calmly…His son on the other hand was far from calm._

"_I like it here! I like my friends, and get out of Konoha? I'll be leaving fucking Japan! I don't want to do that!" He whined angrily._

"_You're going!" Minato raised his voice slightly._

"_You're only shipping me off so you can live happily ever after with that slut!" The 16 year old blond accidently blurted in his fit of rage._

"_Excuse you, Naruto Uzumaki! She is not a slut!"_

"_And she's not mum!"_

"_I'm glad you feel so strongly about your mother because you're going to spend the rest of your fucking days together!"_

"_Fuck you old man! I'm not going to fucking England!" Naruto was not standing, his spoon was held tightly in his hand so his knuckles turned white. Soon his father began to chuckle which aggravated the boy even more._

"_What!" Naruto spat, almost afraid to ask._

"_I'm afraid… You don't have a choice" Minato smirked as he took his now empty bowel to the sink, leaving a frustrated boy huffing at the table on the border of tears._

_.: End Flashback:._

* * *

"Be careful son…" Minato smiled to his only son. Naruto just nodded with his famous grin plastered on his face.

"I will" There was a comfortable silence that came over the situation.

"Hope you and Kyuubi get along…" Naruto mumbled as he turned and walked into the line ready to board the plane. Leaving a shocked father standing with a blind look on his face.

"All passengers for the 11:30 plane to Britain, England. Please board now." Naruto let out a soft sigh and followed the mass crowd of people.

"Be good!" He could've sworn he heard his dad call out, but in his heart he knew he didn't.

* * *

Holding his bag tightly he took his seat on the large plane. A crying baby could be heard from the back of the plane and the mild chit chat of two females behind him filled his ears. He grumbled as he pulled his IPod from his bag and listened to a random shuffle of songs.

'This is going to be a long trip…' He complained mentally as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The noise of the door opening echoed through the boys head as he stepped out and stretched.

"Naruto! Oh my baby boy! Over here!" A familiar voice called out as he received his bags. A red haired woman ran up and hugged Naruto.

"Hehe, hi mum" Naruto chuckled as he hugged her back.

"Oh sweet heart, it's so good to see you" Kushina beamed with delight. Naruto could tell that spending 5 and a half years here had rubbed off on her for she had a slight accent that only the British claim.

"Naruto, darling… This probably isn't the best time to tell you but…" The female smiled weakly as she stepped aside to reveal a silver haired man. He was taller then his mother and he had his one visible eye shut and curled into a upwards 'U' shape while the other was covered in an eye patch. He wore a large gray jacket with black slacks and a white scarf that covered the lower part of his face.

"T-This is Kakashi" Kushina whispered almost to herself. Naruto looked at his blushing mother than to the smiling man. An evil smirk started to form on his fox like face.

"You guys are dating aren't you?" He pouted childishly. Kakashi chuckled lowly and rubbed the back of his neck while Kushina gazed at her son in surprise.

"How on earth did you know?" She questioned.

"Lucky guess" Naruto smiled sweetly which added to his beautiful, feminine like features.

"Y-you don't mind?" His mother asked.

"Nah, I only care that dad is dating because _he_ left _you_, it's ok for you" The blond picked up his bags with a 'humph'. Kakashi let his smile fade as he helped Naruto.

"To the car we go!" Kushina's bright personality shone through as she punched the air with her fist and headed for the car.

'Oh dear…'

'…God' Both males thought playfully.

**TADA! Please tell me what you think.**

**To continue or not to continue and because I'm such a review whore, can I please have at least 5 reviews before next chapter!**

**Arigato!**

**Jess-chan**


	2. New School

**Me: This would have to be my favourite story so far :D**

**Itachi: Well that's sad…**

**Sai: Yeah, very…**

**Me: You guys are idiots…**

**Sai: You suck.**

**Me: You blow…**

**Itachi: You should make a SaiNaru story**

**Me: Hmm, I reckon that's next on my agenda.**

**Naruto: Onto the story!**

**Chapter 2**

X--**N **e w **S **ch o o l --X 

"Come on Naruto, your mother trusted me to get you ready for school!" Kakashi became aggravated as he dragged the young boy out of bed.

"Ugh!" He groaned as he stood.

"Now it's a private school and your mother went through a lot of trouble to get you in" The grey haired man smiled behind his perverted book.

"If it's a private school then why is it free dress?" Naruto asked as he slid into his favourite pair on dark blue skinny leg jeans. Kakashi just shrugged and buried his face further into his book.

"Why the hell do I have to go to school anyway?"

"To learn…" The older man stated bluntly. Naruto laughed slightly as he put his orange polo shirt on. He ran to the bathroom quickly and scrubbed his teeth in order to make them shine. He ruffled his hair with his hand to give himself the 'just got out of bed' look that always worked for him.

He grabbed his new books off the wooden desk in his room and he ran downstairs.

"For someone who was complaining not long ago, you sure seemed happy to be leaving for school" Kakashi was now sitting at the dinning room table eating a bowel of cereal.

"Well I realised that I'll get to make new friends-ttebayo!" He grinned his famous fox like grin. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the blonde's expression but by now he had gotten use to Naruto using dattebayo or –ttebayo.

"Ok then off you go!" He laughed as he threw the boy and apple for breakfast.

"Un." Naruto nodded and headed out the door with his dark orange coat on and a thick blue scarf to match.

"Damn its cold here!" He complained as he went into a slight trot and held his books tighter to his chest. He let out a breath and giggled when he saw it before him.

* * *

Knock, knock.

Naruto tapped the classroom door and opened it slowly.

"Hmm?" A black haired man answered as he turned to face Naruto.

"Uh…" The blond became nervous under the eyes of the other students, he quickly held out a piece of paper on it.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The man answered as he looked at the boy. Naruto just nodded in response.

"Oh, you're from Japan?" The teacher said again in astonishment.

"Ah, yeah…" Naruto responded.

"I see… Well my name is Asuma Sarutobi…" Naruto chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hmmm, you can sit next to Sasuke over there…" A young raven like boy that looked the same age as Naruto raised his head slightly off of his hand as he became slightly interested. Naruto just nodded as he walked over and took a seat next to the boy. He laughed to himself quietly and turned to Sasuke.

"Hi…" He smiled his fox like grin. The raven kept an emotionless mask plastered on his face but then put his hand up and turned to his sensei.

"Mr. Sarutobi, can he move I really don't like sitting next to complete morons. Asuma's eye twitched slightly but before he raised his voice at the raven Naruto stood up and smacked his books on his desk.

"Who are you calling a moron? You asshole!" He raged furiously as his cheeks became slightly red with anger.

"What are you hard of hearing? I called you a moron… Idiot… Retarted… Loser…" Sasuke trailed off as he leaned back in his seat coming up with many names for the new boy, but before he could get to relaxed he felt a sudden jolt of pain. He leapt from his seat and rubbed his shoulder as Naruto grabbed another book ready to peg at the raven.

"Say it again! I dare you!" The blond fumed.

"Boys! That's enough!" Everyone could hear their teacher in the back ground.

"God, not to mention you're fucking psycho" Sasuke mumbled as he quickly dodged another book.

"Baka boi with kare no baka ahiru oshiri kami no ke! Ochitsuite imasu ue yamemasu the kami no ke gel!" Naruto shouted in his first language at his unsuspecting classmate.

"W-What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow along with his classmates. Naruto let out a sigh and sat back down.

"Don't worry" He grumbled as he felt Sasuke sit down as well.

"Calmed down now?" Asuma stood at the front of the class room and tapped his foot.

"Gomenasai, Asuma-sensei…" Naruto apologized.

"Ah! Call me Mr. Sarutobi, Naruto…" The man smiled at the young boy.

"W-What does '_gomenasai_' mean?" A girl who had brown hair in buns asked.

"Oh… It means that I'm very sorry" Naruto chuckled. He heard Sasuke scoff next to him but before he could blow the bell rang and the students started to forward out. Naruto followed the others but stopped in the middle of the hall looking at his schedule.

"Eh, English is next… Oh no, where is it?" Naruto looked around.

"Are you ok?" He heard someone over his shoulder ask. He turned around and saw a tall girl with her brown hair down. She had a pair of male jeans on and a top that had a Linkin Park symbol on it. She wore a pink wrist band on each hand and had a black chocker on.

"Konichiwa!" She smiled happily. As she held out her hand.

"Uh, hi…" Naruto took her hand and shook it.

"Sorry, I just saw you speak so fluently in Japanese in the classroom that it got me so pumped" She laughed slightly.

"Oh cool, glad to hear it…" Naruto said.

"My name is Haku" She responded.

"How do you say that in Japanese?" She asked wearily.

"Um… Well you would say, '_Watashi wa Haku desu', _while I say '_Boku wa Naruto desu'_" Naruto smiled as they both started walking.

"Why would you say Boku when I say Watashi?" She asked as they both turned into a classroom, seems like Naruto unconsciously followed the young girl.

"Oh, because I'm a guy and you're a girl…" He trailed off as he sat down. He heard Haku laughed to himself. Naruto looked at her as she took her seat and he cocked his head to the side.

"I'm a guy…" Haku rested his chin on his hands and batted his eyelashes.

"N-Nani! I'm so sorry!" Naruto began to panic. Haku swished his hand and smiled.

"That's alright, it happens more often then you would like to think." The young _male _stated and giggled.

"Alright class settle down…" A tall womanly figure walked into the classroom wearing a waist high skirt and a frill necked shirt. A wolf whistle bellowed through the classroom and the black haired woman sighed as she put some books down on her desk.

"Must you do that every day at English Mr. Inuzuka?" She hoisted herself upon her desk and crossed her legs.

"Yes Miss I must" He leaned over his desk and raised his eyebrows. She chuckled and looked at her class.

"Ok kids, let's start our new unit today…" The class sat silent awaiting a response from their teacher.

"Drama…" She smiled sweetly. A rush of voices filled the room.

"Pair up we are going to do an exercise" She grabbed her book and watched her students move around the room and pair up. The desks were moved out of the way and she smiled satisfactorily.

Naruto looked around realising he was partnerless.

"Mr. Uzumaki is it?" Naruto flung around and saw his teacher looking at him. Seductively she waged a finger to him, gesturing him to walk over to her. He gulped and complied.

"Y-Yes…" He asked nervously. She grinned and patted his head.

"In the staff room I have a bunch of drama activities sitting on my desk will you please go get them for me." She asked.

"Uh… Hai!" He said and nodded.

"Um… Hello?" Kurenai looked puzzled.

"Oh sorry I mean yes" He said as he ran out of the room.

* * *

The final bell of the day rang and Naruto jumped for joy, he was expecting to make many new friends but he only made three. Sakura Haruno, Tenten and Haku. They were nice but he stilled missed his old friends, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, back in Japan. As Naruto trotted down the street like he did in the morning he jogged past a nice café.

"Eh! It looks so relaxing!" He peered through the window and saw shelves and shelves of books and small coffee tables with people surrounding them sipping at their hot drinks and reading their various literature.

"I'm going in!" Naruto giggled as he opened the door and was welcomed by the heat of the room.

"Ahh..." Naruto hummed as he shut the door behind him.

"Welcome!" An old man at the counter greeted Naruto.

"Hello" Naruto responded as he walked over to the man.

"What can I get you today?" He said with a very thick British accent.

"A hot chocolate please" Naruto grinned and placed his money on the counter. The man handed the boy his drink and took the money.

"Books and seats are free" He said as he wiped his hand on a tea towel. Naruto nodded and went off to have a look at the different books. He went to the last lot of shelves and studied the titles of the different horror novels.

"Oh!" He pulled a book out and went to take a seat at one the tables but was stopped when another person entered the row of books.

"Oh, sorry…" Naruto apologized when he nearly ran into the other male.

"Naruto?" The blond studied the other's face.

"Ah! Teme!" Naruto pointed a finger at the raven. Sasuke quickly slapped his hand over the loudmouth.

"Shh! This place is like a library, people don't appreciate you being loud and rude!" He said in a hushed growl.

"S-Sorry…" Naruto whispered as he moved the raven's hand away slowly. He didn't realise until now just how charming and luring Sasuke's voice was. The mixture of his deep husky voice which was sexy on it's own but with the British accent… It was so amazing…


	3. Sai

**Me: I just got Sony Vegas 5.0!**

**Itachi: Yay?**

**Me: Now I can make at least one descent AMV!**

**Sai: Right…**

**Me: Hmmm… I'll post the link to my YouTube channel in my profile soon ******

**Naruto: On to the story!**

**Me: Which I am loving!**

**Chapter 3**

X-- Sai --X

"Hmmm… Idiot, what are you doing here? You don't pass me as the educated, reading type" Sasuke cocked a hip and placed a pale hand on it.

"Fuck you teme…" The blond returned his attention to the books.

"Ok, you have to stop doing that…" The raven snarled.

"Stop what!" Naruto snapped back.

"Calling me name's that I don't understand" The Uchiha peeled a book that looked appealing to him off of the shelf and began to walk away. Naruto pouted and quickly snatched a book from the wide selection and followed the boy. He watched Sasuke sit down in one of the red comfy seats and skilfully slide a pair of thin rectangle glasses on.

"I didn't know you were blind?" Naruto sat with him and sipped at his chocolate.

"Hn." Was all the response the blond could get from the Uchiha. Naruto studied the book title.

"What's it like?" Naruto gestured towards the book; the raven moved his eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Boring as shit…" He stated simply.

"Then why read it?" Asked a confused blond.

"Why not?" Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Eh! Good point!" Naruto pointed out and smiled. Sasuke smirked and shut his book and placed it on the small table. He grabbed his coffee and held it in both of his hands after taking a small sip.

"So Naruto, do you like to read?" Sasuke asked solemnly.

"Ah… Yeah, I do… A lot!" The blond tapped his chest with a closed fist in triumph.

"Hn. What else do you like to do?" The raven swished a dark bang temporarily from the way of his right eye.

"I like to draw… I want to become a graphic artist for Konoha corp. when I'm older…"

"I see, I've heard of that." Sasuke took another gulp of his coffee.

"And what about you Sasuke-teme?" Asked a curious blond.

"I want to be a psychologist, the human mind interest me to no end… And stop calling me that…"

"Oh… Cool, studying the mind could lead to many new discoveries…" Naruto smiled as he stood.

"Exactly, that's why I want to get into it" Sasuke stood as well and drank the rest of his now bitterly cold drink.

"Well I better get home… Teme…" They both walked out the door and Naruto started down the snowy path.

"What the fuck does that mean?" The raven mumbled to himself as he went in to opposite direction.

* * *

"Finally you're home! I though something had happened!" Kushina jumped off the couch and ran to her son who just entered the house.

"Ah! Gomen okaa-san"

"Naruto, you're in an English speaking country now so please follow the example and talk English." Kushina walked over to the boy and smirked.

"Sorry, anyway, I was just spending some time with this guy from school at this café not far from here" Naruto smiled as he went to walk upstairs.

"Oh! A friend!" Kushina beamed delightfully.

"Nah, he isn't, he's a racial teme but he isn't bad to talk to" Naruto grinned.

"Um… Ok?" The girl cocked her head to the side in confusion. The boy chuckled as he went to his room and jumped on the bed pulling out his cell phone.

"I'm so new that there isn't anyone to talk to…" He grumbled in discomfort. Suddenly his phone began to vibrate to reveal he had a new message.

"What the?" He opened the message to see and unknown number.

'_Hey Naruto, this is ma numba text me if ya eva need n e thing_

_Haku'_

"Oh that's right, I gave Haku my number" Naruto chuckled at his own idiocy.

* * *

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Kushina threw the blankets off of the boy in bed.

"What! Why! Shouldn't you be at work?" Naruto glared at his mother.

"Nope, day off today. Come on school time!"

"Damn it!" Naruto mumbled as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

"Haku!" A blond idiot shouted to his friend who was sitting under the big oak tree in the middle of the school yard.

"Hi" the boy's unnaturally feminine voice rang.

"Did you give out my number to anyone else?" Naruto bent down to Haku who was leaning against the tree.

"Yeah, his name is Sai, I thought you two might be friends"

"Uh… Right?" the boy coughed and stood once again.

"Well I'm going, I think that muffin stall is still open… I hope" Naruto walked off to find the only place you could buy food on the entire school campus. On his small walk over there he couldn't help but let his mind be taken over in unusual thought, most of which revolved around the Uchiha.

'Are we friends, I guess fifteen minutes of mindless chatter can't really be called close, I do like him though… Once you get over his big headed arrogance, he really isn't that bad'

SMACK.

The ditzy blond ran into the wall hard, making him fall down onto the cold ground.

"Itai… My god that hurt…"

"Hey, are you ok?" Naruto felt an inviting hand lower onto his shoulder in friendliness. He turned his head slightly to see an older looking male starring at him with dark eye's that reminded Naruto of Sasuke's.

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto took the hand that was outstretched towards him in kindness.

"Good, I thought you had knocked yourself unconscious" The guy had a deep charming voice like Sasuke's that spoke smoothly.

"Hehe, wouldn't surprise me…" Naruto answered while still holding the boy's hand.

The other male laughed with Naruto until they both feel into a comfortable silence.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto grinned his famous fox grin. The other nodded and smiled.

"I'm Sai…"

**ZOMG! SaiNaru! No wai! –Ahem-**

**Anywho, I'm going to try to update like crazy because I am going away shortly and I want to leave you guys with lots to read. I'll be gone for 10 days on a school camp to Canberra to the snow! –Squeal!-**


	4. Risky Business

No time to talk straight onto the story, I have to write as fast as I can because my camp is in 6 days

**Chapter 4**

**R**isky **B**usiness

"I'm Naruto" the blond introduced himself politely with a barely visible blush across his cheeks and nose.

"You need to be more careful, _Naruto_" Sai spoke the boy's name with such elegance and stamina that it made the boy's knees go weak.

"Uh… Sorry…" Naruto spoke softly as he bowed his head in a little bit of shame. The dark boy chuckled warmly as he lifted the smaller boy's head up gently with the tips of his fingers nested snugly under Naruto's chin.

"Don't be" he answered seductively, a look of lust in his dark eye's. Naruto gasped when he realised how close they had become, their faces merely inches apart.

"What's your last name _Naruto_" Sai asked smoothly.

"U-Uzumaki…" the blond stuttered and when he did he immediately became infuriated with himself. Uzumaki Naruto does not stutter for anyone!

"Wait here…" Sai commanded as he walked away from the stunned boy. I was about ten minutes before the boy returned with two muffins in one hand and two drinks in the other. Naruto gazed at the food.

"Take one" the older male smiled at the blush that the blond emitted from his cheeks.

"Thankyou" the blond took a choc chip muffin and a hot chocolate.

"Just what I was looking forward to!" he grinned from ear to ear. The bell rung loudly through the school campus.

"Gah!" the blond panicked as he shoved the whole muffin into his mouth and drank it down with his chocolate.

"Sayonara Sai! I'll pay you back next time we meet!" Naruto called out behind him as he ran off to his first class, leaving behind a very satisfied Sai.

"Hey, teme!" Naruto greeted a dark raven as he entered the classroom.

"Hn" Sasuke replied bluntly.

"Eh?! Still have that stick up your ass ay?" Naruto pouted as he leaned over the raven's desk. Sasuke glared at the unusually bright boy.

"Still annoying as ever idiot" he said smugly.

"You whiney bitch!" Naruto growled as he pointed a finger in the boys face.

"Excuse me!" the boy began to fume but calmed down, "sit down before the teacher comes and gets you in trouble".

All day Naruto followed Sasuke, keeping him close, laughing at each others jokes, talking in a friendly manner. If you did not know them well you would almost mistake them for friends, best friends even. That is precisely what Naruto thought they were becoming.

"Sasuke-teme, do you want to go to that café again today?" the blond asked in high hopes.

"Actually I'm going to stay home today, Sakura Haruno is working there today and she is another crazy fan girl…" Sasuke sighed as he closed the book he was reading.

"Just be happy you got people that worship you, you ungrateful teme" Naruto huffed in annoyance.

"Naruto do you realise something…" Sasuke smirked as they walked out of the school yard after a long day.

"What?!" The blond smiled.

"It almost seems you're becoming one of those people"

"I am not you baka teme!!" the blond fumed. Sasuke chuckled as they walked along the snow covered path.

"Naruto?" the pair of boys stopped and looked at the tall, dark boy in front of them.

"S-Sai!" the blond greeted eagerly.

"Sai!" the raven all but hissed. The dark haired male chuckled before them.

"Yo" he welcomed them both.

"What are you doing here!" both boys said in unison.

"I was just walking home…" Sai blinked innocently. The raven scolded the dark boy while the blond smiled warmly at him.

"Well keep walking" Sasuke snapped.

"Teme! That isn't nice!" Naruto smacked the raven on the shoulder hard.

"It's alright Naruto, guess I'll be off"

"Hang on! Want to hang out this afternoon?" Naruto blushed slightly as he asked cutely. Sai smirked and glanced quickly at the furious raven.

"Sure!" Sai answered warmly.

"Great I know this great place!" The fox boy jumped and ran off. When the blond was out of ears reach Sasuke turned to the other boy and snatched his shirt in frustration.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke asked harshly.

"For once this one isn't yours Uchiha" Sai's eyes sharpened to a dark, piercing glare.

"On the fucking contrary! You have no fucking idea…"

"That's where you're wrong, I know more about you then you like to think!" Sai cut the very pissed raven off. The dark boy slapped the others hand away from the grip he had on his shirt.

"Come on Sai!" Naruto called out from ahead. The two boys stared at the blond.

"This is my final warning Sai, Naruto is not up for grabs" Sasuke shot final ice daggers at the boy and he turned to leave.

"And if what you said, about know more about me then you should, then you'll know…" The raven paused and looked back over his shoulder sinisterly.

"Don't. Fuck. With. Me." Sai gulped momentarily. This sure was risky business.


	5. Sai, Sakura and Haku

Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_-.: Sai, Sakura and Haku:.-_

A dark boy and a joyful blonde walked down the snowy paths of London.

"This place is so beautiful, it's a lot like Konoha!" Naruto skipped and flicked up the white snow.

"Konoha?" Sai questioned, on the verge on making a conversation.

"Eh!? Oh, the place I use to live, it was beautiful. It had the whitest snow in winter, the sunniest days in summer…" the blonde's smile suddenly faded and the joyful bubble that seemed to surround him instantly popped.

"I miss it… I miss it a lot…" He added grimly. Sai frowned at the boy, he had yet to see the blonde's grimmer side and he definitely didn't like it.

"Cheer up Naruto my boy, you did live in a wonderful place but you're living in another one, look at yourself as very fortunate, if you don't mind me saying…" The dark boy scratched the side of his cheek where the faintest of blushes could be seen and then he smiled his infamous smile.

"Ah, thankyou Sai, despite your outer appearance…" Naruto walked up the three steps of his patio and slid the his key into the door's silver lock.

"You really know how to look on the Brightside of things" the boy grinned then opened the door and slowly let himself in, closing the door softly behind him. Sai smirked then turned around, ready to walk back home.

"What does he mean despite my appearance? I don't look that fucking emo do I? Come on! Uchiha has to be worse than me!" He ranted as he once again walked down the snowy paths.

* * *

"Ah! Naruto you're home!" Kushina bounced over to see him immediately.

"Uh, hello mum…" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"You have a friend waiting in your room" Kushina smiled as she started to walk off into the kitchen.

"A… Friend?" Naruto questioned himself as he scaled the stairs of his two story house. Once he reached his door he opened it slowly to reveal a tall, skinny looking girl tracing the spines of the books in his bookshelf with a long tanned finger.

"Um…" Naruto walked into his room. The girl jumped in surprise and spun around to look the boy in the eyes. The first thing that caught the blonde's attention where stunning emerald eyes that sparkled at the hint of any light and whimsical pink hair that flowed smoothly when she moved.

"Oh! I'm so sorry to bother you!" She smiled a delightful smile.

"I live next door, I saw you walking home yesterday and knew immediately that I had to meet you!" She ran over to him and stuck her hand out.

"Are you stalking me?" Naruto moved back slightly, intimidated by the girl's boldness.

"Oh! Goodness graces no! I just really wanted to meet you, that's all" she chuckled lightly.

"Oh… Okay… Well I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" He boasted proudly.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you."

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit!!!" Naruto cursed as he ran the hall ways of the large school. He stayed up late last night talking to Sakura and drinking a mixture of tea, hot chocolate and coffee and now he was late.

It was not a problem for Sakura as she graduated from school a year ago, she was turning nineteen this year. Naruto was actually pretty happy when he found such an older friend that he could somewhat lookup to, inspire to be like, and indeed he did.

After hearing Sakura's accomplishments and achievements in life, he somewhat pictured her as a perfect role model.

As he tried to lower his panting he reached for the door and slowly opened it.

"Mr. Hatake?" the boy peered around the door innocently.

"He isn't here yet…" a familiar voice ran through his head.

"Morning Haku" Naruto looked around the classroom, people were standing on desks and paper flew through the air, everyone talked loudly and chaos was the word that was brought to mind.

"He's always late…" Haku mumbled grimly. The blond sat on the others desk and looked at him sadly.

"What's the matter?" he asked gently.

"Oh… Uh… Nothing…" the other boy answered lowly. Naruto looked at him with worry plastered all over his face.

"Haku, come on. Something is up, I know these sort of things…" the blond went to brush the long brunette hair away from the others face but a sudden pale hand grabbed his own.

"Naruto, I said I'm fine!" Naruto was taken aback at the harshness of the others tone.

"Ok class, sorry I'm late… Good morning!" Kakashi walked into the busy classroom.

"Good morning Mr. Hatake!" the entire classroom echoed.

**

* * *

**

**Gah! You have no idea how sorry I am for the VERY late update! Gomen, Gomen! Please forgive me, I've just been very busy lately, even my weekends have been packed full of activity so I haven't had a single chance to write!**

**Once again, please accept my apology!**

**Jess-chan!**


	6. So close

_**Chapter 6**_

Naruto did nothing but fidget in class that day. He didn't like the look of Haku, his brown hair messy and dry looking, dark rings hung low under his eyes, normally manicured nails had be bitten at nervously.

Indeed it was not a pretty sight and the way the brunette had snapped at him, Naruto almost felt he was to blame.

The blonde quickly jumped from his seat as the bell rang, signalling lunch. And a chance to talk to Haku.

"H-Haku!" He stuttered as he reached out to the other, only to receive a glare then with a swish of hair Haku had disappeared in the crowd.

Naruto sighed and walked sadly to the cafeteria, looking around he suddenly he realised that he didn't know a soul. Even Haku wasn't in sight. A felt his throat tighten in nervousness, feeling like every eye in the room was on him.

Shakily he trotted to the food line and grabbed a blinding red tray, holding it tight to his chest. Slowly he let his mind wander to the people he had meet. Sakura, now she was a stunning lady. Sasuke, a stunning man. Sai, kind and very cute. The blonde let out a sigh and felt a pain in his stomach, the lack of his normal friends was certainly having an effect on him.

"Move it Blondie!" A annoying high pitched voice suddenly bellowed followed by a hard push which made Naruto trip, knocking down all the milk cartons with him.

"O-Ow…" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and held onto his now aching wrist. Looking up he saw bright red, at first he though it was the stack of trays but once his eyes adjusted he realised it was a woman. A very pissed off woman.

"Look what you did! You ruined all the milk!" Naruto flinched as the girl spoke.

"S-Sorry, n-not all of them are ruined…" He stuttered nervously, flinching again at his wrist.

"I'm not drinking milk that's been on the floor you moron!" The girl growled.

"What's going on?" Another, more familiar voice cut in. Naruto felt a pair of strong arms lift him to his feet.

"Sasuke-kun!" The ranga beamed brightly, her thick glasses almost sparkling in excitement.

"What did you do to Naruto, Karin?" Sasuke hissed lowly, trying not to show much emotion other then annoyance and aggression.

"He was in the way…" She waved a hand dismissing the small blonde.

"Of what, your fat ass?" Naruto mumbled lowly to himself, looking away so to not draw attention to himself.

"Tch." Sasuke glared at the line and quickly grabbed Naruto's forearm, leading him out of the cafeteria.

"You certainly know how to make you presence known…" Sasuke smirked and hid a small chuckle as Sasuke lead Naruto into the bathroom to get some of the milk that had busted out of its carton off of Naruto.

"I know right!" Naruto laughed happily, sitting up on the bench next to the sink.

"Hn…" Sasuke smirked… Or smiled? Naruto couldn't tell, but it was different and warmer. The raven pulled a few paper towels out of the dispenser then rolled up his long dark sleeves of his tight sweater so he could run the towels under warm water without getting wet.

He slowly made his way over to Naruto only to pause and chuckle lightly at the boy.

"What?" The blonde pouted, not getting the joke.

"You have horrible fashion sense…" Sasuke commented, gesturing the others Orange and white _Adidas_ sneakers, light skinny legs jeans which were obviously to big at the waist so they had to be held up with a belt with a hello kitty buckle. The buckle was barely hidden with the bright orange and black jacket.

"What are you talking about teme! My fashion sense is ten times better then yours!" The blonde boasted in defence as the raven reached out and started wiping some milk from the boys left cheek.

"What? Don't you think skinny leg jeans suit me?" He joked half heartedly.

"No… I mean well… Y-Yes they do…" Naruto stuttered a little, like he always did when nervous.

"Hn…" Sasuke's eyelids started to lower slowly until his onyx eyes became a sexy shroud of darkness. He rested each hand either side of Naruto on the bench and slowly he moved his face closer to the blonde's.

Naruto blue eyes widened and he felt his heart beat faster and faster with each passing millisecond, yet he didn't find himself moving away or trying to avoid the obvious kiss. Closer and closer the two lust driven teenagers moved until finally…

"I'm not interrupting something am I?" Sai's dark voice asked, clearly being a smartass.

"Gah!" Naruto jumped in shock and embarrassment. He flew back and hit his head against the large mirror.

The last things he heard was a crack, from the mirror or his head he didn't know, and Sasuke saying…

"Look what you fucking did now!"

**OMG! How long has it been! I'm sorry everyone! I promise I'll have next chapter much sooner! The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update ;)**

Love Jess-chan~


	7. Aggrivation

**AN: Oh my god. It has been nearly a year since I've updated this! You don't realise how horrible I feel! I just had some major issues in my life which had to be taken care of before I could handle writting again. Lame excuse, I know but please forgive me with this chapter and expect more updates. Also, my Microsoft Word can not be used at the moment so I'm using Word Pad so please ignore the stupid mistakes that I'm sure will bother some. **

**Chapter 7**

Naruto's head was a pounding mess. He winced visibly at the continuous throbbing that quacked through his mind. Carefully he dared to open his eye's only to be blinded by a white, blurry mess that he could only guess to be the sick bay.

The blonde groaned as he moved a little bit to a more comfortable, slightly sitting position. Letting out a sigh he glanced around the room which was a little clearer now. Pale green hostpital curtains were hung around him, patient privacy he guessed. Before Naruto could move himself further he felt an unfamiliar weight bearing on his lap.

His baby blue eyes travelled down his body and was suprised to see dark, spiked hair lying softly. With a smile, Naruto was tempted to reach out and touch the obviously sleep raven but refrained from doing so and instead settled to contently watch him.

"Ahem..." Naruto's head shot up in shock as a light, attention grabbing cough echoed through the room. Naruto gazed at the slender looking white short black hair and a clipboard smiling at him softly. She wore a long white coat which was what tipped Naruto off to thinking that she was the nurse.

She tipped toed over so as to not wake the blonde's sleeping friend and for the Naruto was greatful. Naruto was about to mime a 'thankyou' before something in the air caught into his senses and sent a familiar tingle through his body.

With a loud _achoo_ and a harsh jolty movement made Sasuke fly up from his slumber and hit Naruto square in the nose.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!!" Naruto cried, covering his face in pain.

"Oh shit! Naruto! Clumsy idiot!" Sasuke shouted as he stood and leaned down closer to Naruto.

"E-Eh!? T-Teme!!" Naruto yelped, holding back the tears with all his might. Sasuke gripped Naruto's wrists and forcefully only to reveal a sad looking Naruto with tears built up in the corner of his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke ignored the twinge of guilt that stung his chest momentarily. His eyebrows tinted in confusion, why had he tried to kiss Naruto an hour earlier and why was he now feeling guilty. It was uncharacteristic of him and frustrating.

"Excuse me, Sasuke, please let me examine Naruto" The girl fidgeted a little in her spot and the raven saw her dark eyes quickly dart to her board in order to check over Naruto's file.

"Sorry..." The raven mumbled as he removed himself from the blonde's side and stood in the corner.

"Okay Naruto..." The lady murmured as she checked Naruto's head quickly and shone a light in his eyes.

"You're fine... Just don't take it too rough for the rest of the day, you only have about half a hour left of school and I think it'd be wise to have someone escort you home." She finished as she wrote something down on her clipboard. The blonde nodded in understanding and flung his legs over the side of the bed and jumped off.

"Thanks Miss!" Naruto beamed, seemingly unfazed by the ordeal.

"Please call me Shizune" She smiled and tapped her name tag. Naruto let another small smile escape his lips as he turned to walk out, a certain raven hot on his heels.

Somehow Naruto had managed to loose Sasuke in the space of 15 minutes and he felt a refreshing wave pass through him as the final bell rang. Naruto moved his legs as fast as they could go to reach his locker quickly, put his stuff away and prepare to get out of there. All the while avoiding an catastrophes.

"Freedom..." He giggled to himself as he pushed the doors open to go outside and into the crisp winter air.

"Naruto!" He womanly voice rang, making him stop and turn to be greeted by the same beat up looking Haku that had been avoiding him all day. He frowned and looked away a little sadly.

"Yeah?" He mumbled stuffing his cold hands in his jacket's pockets.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted today... It's just-" Haku was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of a car horn being blown from the street. Almost the entire courtyard turned to see a shimmering white ferrari pulled up.

"Hurry up you two! You father and uncle is waiting!" A man who was standing just outside the car beckoned to the two Hyuuga's who quickly ran towards the man and jumped into the car.

"Fucking Hyuuga's..." Naruto heard Haku mumbled from behind him. Naruto opened his mouth to say something when he turned to see no where there. Naruto puffed out his cheeks in agrivation and turned back around to start walking home, he had, had enough of this.

"Naruto..." A smooth voice drawled out lazily making Naruto stop once again in his tracks. The blonde's face heated up in frustration and he turned to snap at who was expecting to be Sasuke or Sai, maybe even Haku.

"Yeah, that's my name! For the hundrenth time today!" He flailed his arms a little and his blue eyes narrowed on the person before he realised it was a complete stranger.

A boy, similar looking to Iruka with the high ponytail on top of his head was standing there with a slouched posture and bored expression.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else!" Naruto panicked and blushed a little in embarrassment but you wouldn't be able to tell since his cheeks were rosy from the cold.

"Hm, I've seen you around school kid. Thought I'd come introduce myself since you're new and all." The boy smiled a little but it came out more as a softened version of Sasuke's smirk.

"Im Shikamaru." He added.

"Naruto..." The blonde smiled warmly.


	8. Rejected

**Chapter 8  
**

_When you walk away you don't hear me say; "Please, oh baby, don't go!"_

Naruto twitched as a vibration and familiar song played from his jean's pocket.

_Simple and clean is the way the your making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go._

Blue eyes fluttered open from a gentle slumber. They travelled around his surrounds for the second time that day to reveal he was on his couch, in his living room.

_You're giving me, too many things lately. You're all I need, oh no, you smiled at me._

Ah, he loved this song. Loved it so much that he actually set it has his ringtone.

"Uwah!" Naruto shot up and ripped his silver phone from his pocket and checked the caller ID.

"Who the..?" The blond frowned and looked at the unknown number carefully before flipping it open to answer it.

"Hello?" He tried to sound cheering but it's when you're awoken from your peaceful after school nap.

"Naruto?" Instantly Naruto recognised the voice. A small part of his wanted to smile but another part of him wondered how in the world the Teme got his number.

"Yeah, Teme?" He spoke softly, the smile he had been keeping hiden slowly starting to surface. An audioable growl could be heard from the other end.

"Are you home? You took off before I could find you." Naruto blinked at Sasuke's question then realised that the nurse had told him to let someone walk him home just incase. He smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead in realisation before sighing.

"Yeah, Shikimaru walked me home. Sorry to worry you" The blonde grinned letting out a light fit of laughter. Sasuke scoffed on the other end and clicked the loud speaker button so he could set it on his desk as he rumaged through his homework.

"Shikimaru? Nara?" He spoke clearly so the blonde could hear him. Shikimaru was a good friend of the raven's and he had no idea why the brunette had introduced himself to Naruto.

"Yeah, the guy with the high ponytail. Hey Sasuke, do you know Haku?" The blonde questioned just as Sasuke took a seat at his desk and pulled out a pen from his bag.

"Yes, Haku moved here about a year ago from America." He explained as he easily solved the first math problem on the piece of paper.

"Ah, kay..." Naruto mumbled as he scaled the stairs to his room.

"So Naruto..." Sasuke looked at his phone and put down his pencil.

"Hmm?" Naruto grunted as he dawdeld down the hallway heading to his room.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Sasuke sighed, running his right hand through his hair and leaning back on his chair. The raven raised a curious eyebrow as he looked at the phone which was now coughing and spluttering in a fit of some sort.

"Naruto?" Sasuke spoke again as he leaned down towards to the phone only to spring back and fall off his chair when a loud screech bellowed through.

"Teme! Teme! Teme!!" The blonde yelled loudly as he rubbed his sore head. He didn't mean to run into his door but what would any one expect when someone like Sasuke asks suggestive questions like that.

"What the fuck, Idiot!!" The raven growled loudly as he crawled up from off the floor.

"Don't go asking such questions!" Naruto cried back as he ran into his room and slammed his door, making his mother peer up the stairs in confussion.

"Naruto! Sweetie! Come down for dinner!" She called out just before she headed back into the kitchen. The blonde let out a tired sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"I've got to go, see ya'" He mumbled out quickly before pressing the red button and hanging up the phone. He looked at it with soft eyes before tossing it on his bed and heading down stairs for some food.

Sasuke stared at the beeping phone, making to effor to shut it up even though it was annoying him to no end. His eyes darkened a little and his breathing became slower. It was the first time he had even gone out on a limb to ask someone out. It was also the first time he'd been rejected. He didn't even go as far as to ask him out persay, he didn't even get an answer to _'What are you doing tomorrow night'._

This was bullshit. Absolute bullshit. Sasuke's face heated with anger and he hit his phone so hard that it shut off. Fuck Naruto, Sai can have him for all he cares.

Naruto coughed as he entered the school. He hated the cold, it always made him sick.

"Naruto." Shikamaru came into view holding a obviously steaming cup of coffee. Naruto's eyes softened and a longing look plastered on his face as he gazed at it.

"Oi, blondie, up here." The brunette clicked his fingers in front of the others face, snapping the blonde out of the sort of trance.

"Sorry" He laughed softly and smiled.

"The coffee stand is still open if you want a cup" Shika suggested, only to see Naruto shake his head in dismay.

"No money, I'm broke" The blonde sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then have this one..." An outstretched arm wrapped his arm over the blonde's shoulder and held a hot cup of what smelt like chocolate up for the blonde.

"Oh thank you..." Naruto trailed off and looked over his shoulder before continuing.

"...Sai." He smiled finally at the raven. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed on the raven. Yes, the brunette's plan was working but now he wasn't sure if he wanted it too.  
**  
**


End file.
